The Tissue Core of the University of Michigan Comprehensive Cancer Center consists of three distinct yet highly interactive services (Fig. 1), Tissue Procurement, Histology/Immunohistochemistry and Laser Capture Microdissection. The Tissue Procurement Service provides for the procurement of surgically resected neoplastic and non-neoplastic tissue. It is organized as a centralized facility for the procurement and distribution of fresh and frozen tissue to UMCCC investigators. Tissues are procured in a manner that assures that patient care is not compromised in any way. Tissues are then distributed in a manner that maximizes their use by funded investigators, thus maximizing their scientific value. The Histology/Immunohistochemistry Service provides routine histology services and immunohistochemical tissue staining services to UMCCC members using a chargeback system. The Laser Capture Microdissection Service was started in March 1999 with CCSG developmental funds provided by the UMCC. This service assists investigators with tissue microdissection using the PixCell II laser capture microscope of Arcturus Engineering and provides technical and histology support to maximize the effectiveness of this instrument.